The revenge
by suro
Summary: What if the revolution failed? What would happen to the members of Night Raid or the rule? (Spanish) ¿Qué pasaría si se fallara la revolución? ¿Que pasaría con los miembros de Night Raid o con el imperio? It is the story of a brother who would use it is to avenge the death of his brother, his name is ...
1. Capítulo 1

Notas del autor: Hola este el primer fan ficción que hago lamento lo del idioma ya que mi lengua mater es el español as que dejare todos los capítulos en los dos idiomas por si hay confusiones o no entiende cosas hágamelo saber por favor.

La mayoría de personajes de Akame ga Kii aparecen en este fanfic por derecho le pertenecen a Takahiro, No soy dueño de nada a su creación. Tengo que darle las gracias a Takahiro por eso. Sin embargo el argumento de la historia y OCs me pertenecen.

Después de meses de la revolución fallida, la capital, estaba tranquila para los ricos y poderoso ya que su amenaza preocupante fue destruida. Se sabe que el movimiento revolucionario sigue en el sur, pero con bajas. La esperanza de la capital y del todo el reino fue esfumada.

El grupo que amenazaba a la capital Night Raid durante el ataque fueron casi completamente exterminados por el emperador y el ministro. Se sabe que dos miembros de Night Raid escaparon, junto con el ejército. Ya nadie recuerda quienes eran los que dieron las vidas en ese intento fallido ni en las filas de los revolucionarios, hasta que...

 **Capítulo 1 Conversación.**

WAVE (off)

Hace mucho tiempo que no estado en la capital, no ha cambiado a nada, sigue siendo podrida. Bueno solo he venido para dar un informe y ya no vendré de nuevo.

Cerca de una cafetería sentando y tomando un café.

GENERAL JACK

Hola llegas muy tempano Wave.

(Parándose)

WAVE

Sí Lo mismo digo general,

(Viendo al General con un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, con peinado para atrás con solo dos puntas de cabello tenía cerca de los ojos formando como un arco y como tapando sus ojos. Sentándose en frente del general)

Dime,

GENERAL JACK

Bueno cuéntame que paso ese día.

(Sentándose en frente de Wave)

WAVE

Bueno después de perder a una compañera, decidí irme de la capital.

(Inclinándose y a la mesa viendo el color de ella tratando de que no vieran sus ojos, ojos llenos de tristeza.)

GENERAL JACK

Entonces ¿No sabes lo que paso después?

WAVE

Solo escuche rumores de los enfrentamientos.

(Poniéndose erguido y viendo a los ojos al general.)

GENERAL JACK

Podrías ser más claro.

(Mientras ponía los brazos en la mesa cruzado)

WAVE

Bueno…solo oí que una organización llamada Night Raid peleo contra el primer ministro. En la pelea el emperador participo con un tegui definitivo.

(Recargándose a la silla)

GENERAL JACK

¿Tegui definitiva?

WAVE

Si, siguen el rumor la destruyeron completamente, pero… no fue así.

(Mirando al general)

GENERAL JACK

¿Cómo? ¿Explícate?

WAVE

Después del ataque final que hizo al grupo de Night Raid, pensaron que estaba destruida, lo que no sabían es que se regenera.

GENERAL JACK

¿Se regenera?

WAVE

Si la vi por mí mismo.

GENERAL JACK

Entonces ¿estuviste después de la batalla?

WAVE

Si…

(Desviando la mirada con un tono de inseguridad)

GENERAL JACK

Ya veo, dime que paso con los miembros de la organización Night Raid

WAVE

Bueno se sabe que el ejército revolucionario está casi extinto, al igual que la organización Night Raid

(Viendo de nuevo al general)

GENERAL JACK

¿Qué paso con el primer ministro y el emperador?

WAVE

El emperador sufrió grandes heridas pero está actualmente en el palacio y junto al primer ministro, (con una cara de melancolía) la única diferencia es que el emperador fue corrompido (Acercándose a la mesa y golpeando la mesa)

GENERAL JACK

¿Qué hay del General Esdeath?

WAVE

Después de lo sucedido se retiró al norte.

(Mirando al general)

GENERAL JACK.

La has visitado.

WAVE

A veces ya no es la misma desde que murió tatsumi…

GENERAL JACK

¿TATSUMI?

WAVE

Era uno de los integrantes de Night Raid el que dice que destruyo el tegui definitivo.

GENERAL JACK

Dime ¿Sabes que tegui utilizo?

WAVE

No

(Recargándose en el asiento)

GENERAL JACK

Dígame que paso con los cuerpos ¿saben dónde se encuentran ahora?

(Poniendo su brazos cruzados en la mesa)

CONTINUARA…

Author Note: Hello this first fan fiction that I'm sorry about the language because my language is Spanish mater as it fails all the chapters in both languages if there is confusion or understand things please let me know.

Most Akame ga Kii characters appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro, I do not own anything to his creation. I have to thank Takahiro why. However the storyline and OCs are mine.

After months of failed revolution, the capital was quiet for the rich and powerful as its worrisome threat was destroyed. It is known that the revolutionary movement is in the south, but with casualties. The hope of the capital and the whole kingdom was esfumada.

The group threatened Night Raid the capitals during the attack were almost completely exterminated by the emperor and the minister. It is known that two members of Night Raid escaped, along with the army. No one remembers who were those who gave the lives in that failed attempt or in the ranks of the revolutionaries, until...

 **Chapter 1 Conversation.**

WAVE (off)

Long time not been in the capital ago, has not changed anything, it remains rotten. Well I just came to give a report and not come back.

Near a cafe sitting and having coffee.

GENERAL JACK

Hello Wave get very iceberg.

(Standing)

WAVE

The same generally say yes,

(Seeing the General with a black coat to the knees, with brushed back with only two tips of hair was forming near the eyes like a bow as covering their eyes. Sitting in front of the general)

Tell me,

GENERAL JACK

Well tell me what happened that day.

(Sitting in front of Wave)

WAVE

Well after losing a partner, I decided to leave the capital.

(Leaning over the table and watching the color of her trying to not see his eyes, eyes full of sadness.)

GENERAL JACK

Then Do not you know what happened next?

WAVE

Just heard rumors of fighting.

(Getting straight in the eye and seeing the general.)

GENERAL JACK

You could be clearer.

(As she put her arms crossed on the table)

WAVE

Well ... I just heard an organization called Night Raid fight against the prime minister. In the fight the Emperor participated with a definitive tegui.

(Leaning on the chair)

GENERAL JACK

Final tegui

WAVE

If, following the rumor completely destroyed, but ... it was not.

(Looking at general)

GENERAL JACK

How? Explain?

WAVE

After the final attack that made the group of Night Raid, they thought he was destroyed, they did not know is that regenerates.

GENERAL JACK

Is it regenerates?

WAVE

If the saw for myself.

GENERAL JACK

So were you after the battle?

WAVE

Yes…

(Looking away with a tone of insecurity)

GENERAL JACK

I see, tell me what happened to the members of the organization Night Raid

WAVE

Well known to the revolutionary army is almost extinct, like the organization Night Raid

(Looking back to the general)

GENERAL JACK

What happened to the prime minister and the emperor?

WAVE

The emperor suffered major injuries but is now in the palace next to Prime Minister (with a look of melancholy) the only difference is that the emperor was corrupted (approaching the table and pounding the table)

GENERAL JACK

What about General Esdeath?

WAVE

After what happened retreated north.

(Looking at general)

GENERAL JACK.

You've visited.

WAVE

Sometimes it is not the same since he died tatsumi…

GENERAL JACK

¿TATSUMI?

WAVE

It was one of the members of the Night Raid he says that destroyed the final tegui.

GENERAL JACK

Tell me know tegui use?

WAVE

Do not

(Leaning on the seat)

GENERAL JACK

Tell me what happened to the bodies you know where they are now?

(Putting his arms crossed on the table)

CONTINUE...


	2. Chapter 1 Conversation

**Conversación.**

WAVE

Si pero ¿porque quiere saber?

GENERAL JACK

Es un protocolo, debemos saber si en sus cuerpos llevaban mensajes o un artefacto.

WAVE

Ya veo

(Mirando al general y viendo sus ojos azules)

(Off)

Después de un rato Wave se le levanto de la mesa pidiendo a al General que lo siguiera, Saliendo de la cafetería y de la capital Wave avanzo algunos metros a las afueras después se adentró en los arboles donde caminaron por diez minutos posteriormente llegaron a una pequeña pradera monte en el cual se podía visualizar la gran Capital, donde se encontraban dos tumbas sin nombre arriba de las tumbas se encontraban dos cruces formadas por ramas una de ellas tenía la tegui Rey animal colgando, mientras que la otra tenia a incrusion calvada en el piso.

GENERAL JACK

Así que están aquí Dime ¿quién los sepulto?

(El general acercándose a las tumbas)

WAVE

Fui yo

(Acercándose al general)

GENERAL JACK

¿Por qué?

(Volteándose y mirando a Wave fijamente)

WAVE

Teníamos el mismo objetivo cambiar al impero para que hubiera menos personas sufriendo o siendo trastornadas como alguien que conocí, pero nuestro métodos eran diferentes

(Viendo al general con una mirada de seria)

GENERAL JACK

Dime porque no reportaste las armas

(Volteándose hacia la tumba de tasumi)

WAVE

No quería que se las adueñara el primer ministro

(Viendo fijamente al general)

GENERAL JACK

Ya veo

WAVE

Por eso morirás general

(Viendo al general con unos ojos de hostilidad)

GENERAL JACK

Ya veo ahora entiendo por qué cada vez que mandaban a un oficial a para reunir información de lo sucedido nunca llegaba…

Tú los matabas…

WAVE

Sí.

GENERAL JACK

¿Por qué?

WAVE

¿Quiero creer? Que todavía hay gente buena dentro del imperio

(Desvainado su espada)

GENERAL JACK

Por eso los traías para saber de qué lado estaban.

Ya veo

(Arrodillándose delante de la tumba de Tatsumi)

Lo hiciste bien hermano descuida yo te vengare

WAVE

¿Hermano?

(Wave confundido)

WAVE (Off)

El general estaba levantándose y aproximándose a la tegui, sacando la espada de incursión.

WAVE

¿Qué está haciendo?

GENERAL JACK

Lo siento pero no soy un general

(Off)

Wave quedándose atónito por lo que acaba de decir

WAVE

¿Qué está diciendo?

GENERAL JACK

Suplante a un general para saber lo que había pasado en la capital, pero no supuse que sería muy grave.

WAVE

Entonces ¿Quién es usted?

GENERAL JACK

¿YO? Al igual que ellos un asesino.

(OFF)

En ese momento Wave viendo las tumbas pudo observar a los miembros de Night Raid, atrás del supuestamente general y a la vez hojas se alzaban por el viento.

WAVE

¿Un asesino?

(Sorprendido)

Oye ¿Qué está diciendo? No juegues con migo ¿Usted es un general?

(Apuntando y amenazándolo con su charlot)

GENERAL JACK

Claro que no

(OFF)

Viendo a wave muy enserio. Wave a observándolo sin desviar la mirada, mientras cuestionaba El ambiente se puso más tenso

WAVE

¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

GENERAL JACK

¿Objetivo? Bueno es simple

(Off)

Viendo el cielo y se podía oír las hojas de los arboles arrastrados por el viento, las vio cómo iban volando y perdiéndose en el cielo de nuevo vio a wave.

ELIAN

Matar a los asesinos de mi hermano.

WAVE

¿Venganza?

ELIAN

¡Sí!

(Mirada seria y con una tranquilidad)

WAVE

¿No medias que… tu hermano…

(Viendo la tumba de tatsumi)

ELIAN

Si soy el hermano

(Off)

Sacando la espada y poniéndose la espada en el hombro.

WAVE (Off)

Su hermano… No puede ser según TATSUMI venia de una aldea muy lejana, según lo que investigo REN no tenía hermanos los únicos cercanos eran unos amigos de la infancia.

WAVE

Oye no sé qué jugarreta estas tramando, pero no debes de aprovecharte de la situación no es bueno para memoria de los muertos.

ELIAN

Ya veo no me crees… que tal esto si utilizo incursión y sale la misma armadura que utilizo Tatsumi me ¿Creerías?

WAVE (Off)

¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Sera posible? Teóricamente al ser hermanos y usar el mismo objeto deben ser posible pero no se ha comprobado antes que dos personas puedan usar una tegui, lo que quiere hacerlo con una tegui es casi imposible…, pero

(Guardando a charlot)

WAVE

Ok pero si fallas te eliminare.

(Mirando a Elián )

ELIAN

OK

(Off)

Poniendo la espada en el piso y sosteniéndolo con una mano.

ELIAN

! Incursión!

(Con un grito fuerte, pero nada paso.)

WAVE (Off)

Lo suponía es imposible que con una tegui pueda comprobar que él sea hermano.

WAVE

¿Ya acabaste? Entonces…

(Off)

En ese momento empezó la reacción del tegui saliendo atrás la bestia desgarrándose y pasando su piel Elián saliendo la armadura blanca exactamente igual a la de tasumi usaba.

ELIAN

Ya veo con que esto es incursión

(Checando la armadura)

WAVE

¡Imposible! ¡NO puede ser...!

(Asombrado)

(Off)

Wave no podía creer que era la armadura que lucho tatsumi era la misma con la que peleo)

ELIAN

Ahora me crees…

(Viendo a wave)

WAVE

Está bien, pero está bien que tomes venganza después de lo que paso a tasumi creo…

ELIAN

Se enojaría con migo, pero tampoco puedo dejar incompleto el trabajo que hizo tasumi. Sabes cómo era la organización Night Raid

(Desactivando la armadura y viendo a Wave sin pestañar)

WAVE

Bueno solo sé que mataban gente con cargos políticos.

ELIAN

Ya veo… De todos modos iré a la capital a preguntar.

(Volteándose en dirección a la capital, poniéndose la tegui en su espalda)

WAVE

O ye no pensaras empezar a…

(Rostro serio)

ELIAN

No hay tiempo que perder necesito recaudar mucha información para ejecutar un plan.

WAVE

¿Un plan?

ELIAN

Sí.

(Voleando la cabeza)

Y una cosa más me podías hacer un favor.

(Volteándose por completo viendo a Wave)

WAVE

Yes but why you want to know?

GENERAL JACK

It is a protocol, we should know if their bodies had messages or an artifact.

WAVE

I see

(Looking at the overall and seeing his blue eyes)

(Off)

After a while Wave was up from the table asking the General to follow, leaving the cafeteria and the capital Wave advanced a few meters outside then walked into the trees where they walked for ten minutes later they came to a small mountain meadow in which you could see the big capital, where two unmarked graves were above the tombs two crosses formed by branches of them had the tegui Animal King were hanging, while the other had a dunk in incrusión flat.

GENERAL JACK

So are here Tell me who buried them?

(The general approaching the tombs)

WAVE

It was me

(Approaching the general)

GENERAL JACK

Why?

(Turning and looking intently Wave)

WAVE

We had the same objective to change the empire had fewer people suffering or being disturbed as someone I knew, but our methods were different.

(Viewing the general with a look of serious)

GENERAL JACK

Tell me why you reported no weapons

(Turning to the tomb of Tasumi)

WAVE

I did not want to be the Prime Minister Take ownership

(Looking fixedly at general)

GENERAL JACK

I see

WAVE

So generally you will die

(Seeing the generally hostile eyes)

GENERAL JACK

I see now I understand why every time I sent an officer to gather information on what happened never came...

Thou killed...

WAVE

Yes.

GENERAL JACK

Why?

WAVE

I want to believe? There are still good people within the empire

(Shucked his sword)

GENERAL JACK

That's why you brought to know which side they were.

I see

(Kneeling before the tomb of Tatsumi)

You did good brother I will avenge neglect

WAVE

Brother?

(Wave confused)

WAVE (Off)

The general was rising and approaching the tegui drew his sword raid.

WAVE

What are you doing?

GENERAL JACK

Sorry but I am not a general

(Off)

Wave staying stunned by what you just said

WAVE

What is he saying?

GENERAL JACK

Impersonate a general to know what had happened in the capital, but assumed it would be very serious.

WAVE

So who are you?

GENERAL JACK

I? Like them a murderer.

(OFF)

At that time the tombs Wave watching could see the members of Night Raid, behind the supposedly general and leaves while the wind rose.

WAVE

A murderer?

(Surprised)

Hey What are you saying? Do not play with me Are you a general?

(Pointing and threatening him with his charlot)

GENERAL JACK

Of course not

(OFF)

Seeing wave very seriously. Wave to watching without looking away while questioning the atmosphere became tenser

WAVE

What is your goal?

GENERAL JACK

Objective? Well it's simple

(Off)

Watching the sky and you could hear the leaves of the trees blown by the wind, he saw how they flew and lost in the sky again saw wave.

ELIAN

Kill the murderers of my brother.

WAVE

Revenge?

ELIAN

Yes!

(Serious and with a calm look)

WAVE

Does not that mean ... your brother...

(Seeing the tomb of tatsumi)

ELIAN

I am the brother TATSUMI. Elian

(Off)

He drew his sword and putting his sword on his shoulder.

WAVE (Off)

His brother ... may not be as TATSUMI came from a faraway village, as I research REN had no brothers were the only close friends from childhood.

WAVE

Hey do not know what trick are you up, but you should not take advantage of the situation is not good for memory of the dead.

ELIAN

I see you do not believe ... what if I use this foray off the same armor that uses Tatsumi Would you believe me?

WAVE (Off)

What is he saying? Will it be possible? Brothers and theoretically be used for the same purpose should be possible but has not been checked before two people to use a tegui, do what you want with a tegui is almost impossible ... but

(Saving Charlot)

WAVE

Ok but if you fail you kill.

(looking at Elian )

OK

(Off)

Putting the sword on the floor and holding it with one hand.

ELIAN

! Raid!

(With a loud cry, but nothing happened.)

WAVE (Off)

It is supposed that a tegui impossible to prove that he is a brother.

WAVE

You finished? So…

(Off)

At that time the reaction started coming back tegui the beast tearing his skin and passing out white armor Elian exactly equal to that of Tasumi used.

ELIAN

I see that this is raid

(Checking the armor)

WAVE

Impossible! Cannot be...!

(Amazed)

(Off)

Wave could not believe it was the armor who fought tatsumi was the same with which he fought)

ELIAN

Now believe me...

(Seeing wave)

Okay, but that's okay you take revenge after what happened to Tasumi think ...

ELIAN

It would be angry with me, but I cannot leave the work incomplete Tasumi made. You know how the organization was Night Raid

(Turning off the armor and seeing Wave without blinking)

WAVE

Well I only know who killed people with political office.

ELIAN

I see ... Anyway I will go to the capital to ask.

(Turning toward the capital, putting the tegui on his back)

WAVE

O ye not start to think...

(Serious face)

ELIAN

No time to waste need to collect a lot of information to run the project.

WAVE

Draft?

ELIAN

Yes.

(Volleying the head)

And one thing more they can help.

(Turning full seeing Wave)


	3. Chapter 2

Notas del autor: Un disculpa por no haber actualizado ya estoy algo atareado con la escuela espero poder seguir subiendo más frecuentemente.

 **Capítulo 2**

2\. . CAPITAL ARRIBA DE UN EDIFICIO SE VE TODA LA CIUDAD.

ELIAN (Off)

A pasado algunos días desde que llegue a la capital a simple de vista parece un lugar pacífico y tranquilo, pero en realidad es un nido de serpientes no lo puedo ver de otra forma, tal vez sea porque… he intentado juntar información de Night Raid, pero solo me encontrado varios intentos de asalto, pero no puedo rendirme ya que necesito saber la ubicación de su escondite y como operaban, lugares en que se podían en contacto con las personas. Seguiré con la investigación hasta encontrar una pista.

(Arriba de un edificio viendo la capital)

(Off)

Mientras Elián trataba de conseguir información de Night Raid y esa noche una joven se dedicó a mirar la luna llena que resplandecía, como si fuera la única luz que había en el abismo de oscuridad. La joven sonreía mientras se oía el viento en la noche fría.

SIRVIENTA

Señorita ya es hora.

(Usando un uniforme de vestido negro delantal blanco llevando el pelo rubio sujetado con una liga, muy sonriente)

JOVEN

Si ya voy… acabemos con eso de una vez.

(Off)

Alejándose de la terraza y entrando a un salón. Un castillo que se encontraba muy cerca de la capital vigilado por varios guardias ya que adentro se realizaba una fiesta, donde la mayoría del reino fue invitado. Donde se encontraban dos invitados sumamente importantes el ministro y el emperador.

(Invitado)

-Fue muy impresionante lo que hizo Primer Ministro

(Llevando un traje de gala y peinado arreglado)

(Invitado dos)

-Si es cierto

-Repeler a los agresores.

(Llevando un smoking con edad avanzada, con caballo arreglado)

(Invitado)

-Díganos como lo hizo.

(Viendo al primer ministro)

MINISTRO

No fue muy fácil si eso quieren saber además el emperador ayudo mucho para destruir a eso revoltosos.

PADRE

Primer ministro deje presentarle a mi hija

(Hombre de estatura mediana, llevando un traje negro, cabello negro peinado y ojos grises)

JOVEN

Hola mucho gusto me llamo EMI.

MINISTRO

Es un placer

(Mirándola fijamente)

EMI

¿Pasa algo?

(Con una tranquilidad en el rostro)

MINISTRO

Es que te pareces a un espléndido general.

EMI

¿General?

MINISTRO

La antigua número uno del imperio ESDEATH.

(Off)

Emi vestía un vestido de una pieza de color blanco cabello hasta la cintura de color rubio ojos amarillos como de oro pero lo que llamaban mucho la atención era su rostro ya que tenía muchas facciones parecidas a la General.

EMI

Es un honor saber que tengo una similitud con una espléndida General.

(Con una sonrisa)

MINISTRO (Off)

Vaya quien lo diría que encontraría con una muy parecida esto sería interesante…

MINISTRO

Dime no te ha interesado unirte al ejército.

(Con una cara de seriedad)

Actualmente necesitamos ayuda. Podrías llagar a ser una espléndida General.

PADRE

Excelente idea, EMI es buena para el combate más cuando se trata de la esgrima.

MADRE

\- Es cierto.

(Acercándose a la plática vestía una vestido negro con varios diamantes diminutos que cubrían el vestido, pelo castaño, ojos verde y llevando una copa de vino)

EMI

Aprecio la oferta pero debo de declinar. Además la Capital está protegida por cuatro esplendidos Generales veo que no necesitan ayuda.

(Sonriendo)

(Off)

En ese instante una joven vestida con falda de color azul y un delantal blanco con medias rayadas de color negro y blanco, se acercó a primer ministro de cabello rubio corto y susurrándole al oído.

MINISTRO

Bueno me retiro que la pasen bien ¿Alteza?

ALTEZA

¿Sí?

(Volteándose donde estaba el primer ministro)

MINISTRO

Es hora de irnos ALTEZA

ALTEZA

Gracias por la invitación.

(Yéndose donde se encontraba el primer ministro.)

PADRE

-No es un placer tenerlo aquí alteza.

(Off)

Después de la fiesta. En el salón se encontraban los anfitriones sentados en una mesa.

PADRE

¿Por qué no aceptaste? ¿EMI? Era nuestra oportunidad de poder entrar a la realeza?

EMI

¿Realeza?

(Viendo fijamente a la persona con ojos muy serios y fríos como si no tenía alma.)

Te refieres a la de tener a miles de esclavas que te sirvan.

MADRE

Está bien Emi solo quería decir que fue una oportunidad…

EMI

¿Oportunidad?

(Volteando la mirada a un lado)

Para que siguas acostándote con más nobles…

(Con una mirada fría y penetrante el ambiente cambiando a un modo muy hostil como habían hecho enojar a una bestia peligrosa.)

PADRE

Calmémonos un momento te parece… (Nervioso)

(Off)

En ese instante Emi decidió irse de la sala.

SIRVIENTA

Mil disculpas…

(Yéndose a donde iba Emi)

(Off)

Emi salió de nuevo a la terraza era un lugar muy grande, en donde se encontraba una hilera de bancas muy cerca de las ventanas, pero se fue a la parte izquierda sentándose en una banca y a lado de ellas jardineras con hermosas flores rosas, tulipanes, pero lo que le intereso más, era un pedazo de papel que se encontraba enrollado en las flores arrugado y maltratado. Pero no se podía ver claramente, al abrirlo con mucho cuidado.

EMI

Night Raid…

SIRVIENTA

Señorita…Señorita… la he buscado por todas partes.

(Agitada y tratando de conseguir aliento.)

EMI

Me podías hacer un favor…podrías contactar a Night Raid.

SIERVIENTA

Disculpen sabe ¿Dónde puedo contactar a Night Raid?

(Preguntando en un puesto cercar del barrio pobre)

COMERCIANTE

No sé, si no vas a comprar vete espantas a la clientela.

(Negando con las manos, levando un turbante y una ropa de una pieza)

(Off)

Alejándose del puesto llevaba una capucha escondiendo tanto su vestimenta como su rostro le llegaba hasta los pies.

SIRVIENTA (Off)

¿En que estaba pensando?

(Recordando y viendo hacia el cielo))

FLASBACK (En la terraza)

SIRVIENTA

¡Eh! ¿Por qué?

EMI

Suena muy interesante esta organización, me pregunto a que se dedicaran, ¿Tal vez es a la esgrima o será un club de batalla?

SIRVIENTA

Pero…

EMI

Según por cómo está la hoja y forma de letra debe encontrarse en los barrios bajos.

(Interrumpiendo)

SIERVIENTA

Señorita no pensara en ir… sabe que no puede salir del castillo sin guardias por lo que paso la última vez….

(Con un tono de voz preocupada y angustiada)

(Off)

Las dos se quedaron sin decir una palabra mientras soplaba el viento.

EMI

Entonces Irías.

(Dando se vuelta hacia la sirvienta)

SIRVIENTA

Sí.

(Con una voz llena de confianza)

EMI

Solo trata de averiguar donde los puedes encontrar, no tardes tanto no quiero que te expongas demasiado.

(Off)

FLASBARK (TERMINADO)

SIRVIENTA

Aunque diga eso…

(Estando a las afueras del castillo en los barrios bajos yendo de un lugar a otro, el tiempo se consumía muy rápidamente, al mismo tiempo preguntaba dónde podría encontrar a Night Raid y a la vez Emi esperaba, mientras hacia su rutina del día, poco a poco las horas se fueron consumiendo hasta en la tarde…

SIRVIENTA

¿En serio?

(Viendo al comerciante que era mayor de edad, piel morena utilizando un turbante que le tapa el pelo solo podía ver sus ojos de color marrón)

COMERCIANTE2

No estoy muy seguro, pero en ese bar de seguro encontrar algo de información.

(Señalando una calle alejada del comercio)

SIRVIENTA

Muchas gracias

(Yéndose rápida mente)

COMERCIANTE2

Espera ese lugar es muy peligroso.

(Advirtiendo mientras se iba)

(Off)

Mientras tanto Emi yacía en la sala de estar viendo a fuera por la ventana recargándose sobre un borde de la ventana con los brazos cruzado.

EMI

Se está tardando…

(Viendo a la calle y al a vez podía apreciar su propio reflejo)

SIRIVENTA

Aquí será…

Author Note: An apology for not updating something's busy with school I hope to keep raising more often.

2\. . UP OF A CAPITAL building looks across the city.

ELIAN (Off)

It's been a few days since I arrived in the capital at first sight seems a peaceful and quiet place, but in reality is a nest of snakes so I cannot see another way, maybe it's because ... I tried to gather information from Night Raid, but only found several attempts to assault me, but I cannot give up because I need to know the location of their hideout and as operating, places where they could contact people. I will continue to research to find a clue.

(Top of a building watching capital)

(Off)

Elian while trying to get information from Night Raid and that night a young woman turned to look at the full moon shone as if it were the only light in the abyss of darkness. She smiled as the wind in the cold night was heard.

MAID

Miss is time.

(Using a black dress uniform wearing white apron blond hair fastened with a rubber band, smiling)

YOUNG

If I go ... we're done with it once.

(Off)

Away from the terrace and entering a classroom. A castle that was very close to the capital guarded by several guards because in a party where most of the kingdom was invited was realized. Where two very important guests were the minister and the emperor.

(Guest)

\- It was very impressive what he did Prime Minister

(Wearing a tuxedo and hair fixed)

(Invited both)

-Yes it's correct

\- Repel the attackers.

(Wearing a tuxedo with advanced age, with horse fixed)

(Guest)

\- Tell us how you did it.

(Seeing the Prime Minister)

MINISTER

It was very easy if you also want to know that the emperor helped much to destroy those rioters.

FATHER

Prime Minister leaves to introduce my daughter

(Man of medium height, wearing a black suit, black hair and gray eyes hair)

YOUNG

Hello my name gladly EMI.

MINISTER

It is a pleasure

(Staring)

EMI

Something happens?

(With calmness in the face)

MINISTER

It is that you look like a general magnificent.

EMI

General?

MINISTER

The former number one rule ESDEATH

(Off)

Emi wearing a one-piece dress white hair color waist blond golden yellow eyes but what called my attention was his face as it had many features similar to the General.

EMI

It is an honor to know that I have a similarity with a splendid General.

(With a smile)

MINISTER (Off)

Wow who would say that a very similar encounter this would be interesting...?

MINISTER

Tell me you did not join the army interested.

(With a serious face)

Currently we need help. You could be a wound to General splendid.

FATHER

Excellent idea, EMI is good to fight more when it comes to fencing.

MOTHER

\- It is true.

(Approaching the conversation wore a black dress with several tiny diamonds littering the dress, brown hair, green eyes and wearing a glass of wine)

EMI

I appreciate the offer but I must decline. Besides the capital is protected by four splendid general I see no need assistance.

(Smiling)

(Off)

At that moment a young woman in blue skirt and a white apron with striped stockings in black and white, approached Prime Minister short blond hair and whispering in his ear.

MINISTER

Well I withdraw the pass OK Does Highness?

HIGH KING

Yes?

(Turning where the prime minister was)

MINISTER

It's time to go HIGHNESS

HIGH KING

Thanks for the invitation.

(Leaving where the prime minister was.)

FATHER

It's not a pleasure to have you here Highness.

(Off)

After the party. In the living room hosts sitting at a table they were.

FATHER

Why you not take it? ¿EMI? It was our chance to get to royalty?

EMI

¿Royalty?

(Staring seeing the person with serious and cold as if he had no soul eyes.)

You mean to have thousands of slaves who serve you.

MOTHER

Okay Emi just wanted to say it was an opportunity...

EMI

An opportunity?

(Turning the gaze to one side)

To keep you sleeping with noblest...

(With a cold, penetrating gaze environment changing at a very hostile way they had angered a dangerous beast.)

FATHER

You have to calm down a moment you think ... (Nervous)

(Off)

At that moment Emi decided to leave the room.

MAID

Apologies…

(Leaving where he was going Emi)

(Off)

Emi went back to the terrace was a big place, where a row of benches it was very close to the windows, but went to the left sitting on a bench and next to them flower boxes with beautiful pink flowers, tulips, but what interested him most, it was a piece of paper that was wrapped in crumpled flowers and mistreated. But you could not see clearly, when opened carefully.

EMI

Night Raid...

MAID

Miss ... Miss ... I've looked everywhere.

(Agitated and trying to get breath.)

EMI

Could you do me a favor ... you could contact Night Raid.

MAID

Excuse me know where I can contact Night Raid?

(Asking in a position fencing slum)

MERCHANT

I do not know if you will not buy frighten the clientele go.

(Shaking hands, heaving a turban and a robe of one piece)

(Off)

Away from wearing a hood hiding since both their dress and her face she fell to her feet.

MAID (Off)

What was I thinking?

(Remembering and looking to the sky))

Flashback (On the Terrace)

MAID

Eh! Why?

EMI

Sounds very interesting this organization, I ask that they devote themselves, Maybe is a fencing club or be a battle?

MAID

But…

EMI

Depending on how it is shaped leaf and letter must be in the slums.

(Interrupting)

MAID

Miss not thinks of going ... you know you cannot leave the castle without guards what happened the last time...

(With a worried and anxious tone of voice)

(Off)

The two were left without saying a word while the wind blew.

EMI

Then you go for me.

(Giving it back to the servant)

MAID

Yes.

(With a voice full of confidence)

EMI

Just try to find out where you can find, do not take so I do not want to expose yourself too.

(Off)

FLASHBACK (OUT)

MAID

Although saying that...

(Being just outside the castle in the slums going from place to place, time consuming very quickly, at the same time wondering where I might find a Night Raid yet Emi expected, while doing his daily routine, little times they wasted away until afternoon ...

(Seeing the trader who was of age, brown skin using a turban that covers the hair could only see his eyes brown)

MERCHANT

I'm not sure, but at the bar sure to find some information.

(Pointing to a remote street)

MAID

Thank you

(Leaving quickly)

MERCHANT

Wait there is very dangerous.

(Warning as he went)

(Off)

Meanwhile Emi lay in the living room watching out the window leaning on a window ledge with arms crossed.

EMI

It is taking...

(Looking to the street and to a time I could see his own reflection)

MAID

Here you will...


End file.
